


When We Find Beauty...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pekeleke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus must surrender in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Find Beauty...

 

**Title** : _ **When We Find Beauty...**_

**Rating** :G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry100 prompt challenge 316: Beauty.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Severus must surrender in the end...  
 

_**When We Find Beauty...**_  

  
He stared at the rune Harry selected, feeling deeply hurt. Beauty. this was the rune for Beauty...  
"This won't work."

"You asked me to pick, Severus. You can't dismiss it like trash."  
  
He threw the rune into the fire:  
"It's worse than trash. It's... a lie."

"Why is it a lie?"

" _Look_ at me, Potter!"

"I. Love _._ You."

"Marriage runes are sacred. The magic won't work if you lie..."

"It's no lie. We've found beauty together, my love." Harry whispered softly and Severus... _surrendered._

 


End file.
